Hidden Powers of Chocolate
by TaraJo
Summary: Harry, Draco, late night Potions assignment, chocolate bar - a recipe for disaster? Suspected creature (Veela), switching.


A/N: This fic was written for H/D Owl Post Exchange Fest on LiveJournal. Special thanks to my lovely beta gusx217.

* * *

><p><strong>HIDDEN POWERS OF CHOCOLATE<strong>

"What did you do, mate?" Ron's voice was horrified, when he watched the muddy looking liquid bubbling in the cauldron they were currently working at.

"I did exactly what I was supposed to, I swear! You saw that I added just the right amount of Hellebore Syrup, you stirred it just right. It shouldn't have done this!" Harry cried out confused.

Malicious snickering drew their attention to the work table next to theirs, where Malfoy and Nott were brewing their potion, obviously more successfully.

"Your pitiful concoction seems ready to explode soon, Potter. I still don't understand what you're doing in Advanced Potions class in the first place, it's way over your skill level," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy! You have no… wait, did you do something to our potion?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Me? I don't have to do anything, you'll ruin your potions just fine by yourself," Malfoy scoffed.

"Harry!" came a whispered call behind them, and Fay Dunbar, one of the Gryffindors, leaned towards Harry to whisper in his ear. "I saw Malfoy throwing something in your potion."

"That bastard!" Harry growled and jumped up from his seat. He turned to scowl at Malfoy, who was still snickering at him, and seeing that, Harry snapped. He lunged at Malfoy, knocking down the Slytherin's cauldron on his way and grabbed the blond by the front of his robes.

"You bloody bastard! You ruined our potion!" Harry shouted and was just about to punch Malfoy's smirking face, when a stern hand grabbed his arm.

"Mr Potter, restrain yourself! I may have admired your fighting skills during the war, but I will not tolerate fighting in my classroom," Professor Slughorn said firmly behind Harry.

"But, Professor, Malfoy ruined our potion!" Harry exclaimed.

"In that case, it will be me who gives the punishments, not you, Mr Potter. 50 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Malfoy tried, but then several others, who had witnessed Malfoy's prank, objected loudly. Harry smirked at hearing that, and Slughorn's expression darkened.

"Gentlemen, I really hope you would finally learn to work together. Leave the old grudges behind, if not for anything else, at least for the House Unity which our Headmistress encourages." Slughorn sighed deeply and then turned his glare at both Harry and Malfoy. "You two, stay after the class."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe his ears. He and Malfoy had stayed after class, only to hear Slughorn's absurd assignment for them. They had two choices: either work together to successfully brew two potions starting tonight after dinner, or suffer through two weeks of detention with Filch. Harry didn't like either of these options, nor did Malfoy, judging by his enraged expression. However, making two potions with Malfoy would probably be faster than two weeks of detention, so grudgingly Harry agreed to it. Malfoy seemed to end up at the same conclusion, because he nodded curtly, not meeting either Harry's or Slughorn's eyes. They were dismissed after that, but expected to return back to the Potions classroom after dinner.<p>

Harry left the Great Hall after dinner, still hearing Hermione's encouraging words and Ron's complaining in his ears. He went down to the dungeons and entered the Potions classroom only to find it empty. He didn't have to wait long, though, because soon after, Malfoy strode into the class looking around the room. When he realized that he was alone with Harry, he scowled and turned his back to Harry, pretending to examine the books on the shelf on the back wall. They didn't share a word the whole time, until Slughorn arrived.

"Now, gentlemen, I expect you to brew the Draught of Living Death tonight. I've prepared the small Potions Laboratory for you and all the ingredients are available for the brew. I expect you to have the perfect potion on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night you will brew the Wiggenweld Potion as an antidote for the Draught, if you've managed to brew the Draught well enough."

Slughorn led Harry and Malfoy towards the door on the other side of the classroom, where a small laboratory was located for Advanced Potions students, when they needed to practise their skills having some privacy.

"When you are sure you have brewed a perfect potion, you may leave for the night. Tomorrow I will examine your potion and decide if it's good enough. I expect excellent behaviour from both of you and for you to prove to me that you are capable of working together. Questions?"

Both Harry and Malfoy shook their heads and Slughorn took his leave. "Good night, gentlemen," he bid over his shoulder when leaving the laboratory.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I'm hungry," Harry groaned rubbing his face with his hand.<p>

Malfoy smirked from his place at the work table next to him. "What, the Hero of the Wizarding World can't endure a few hours without eating? How did you manage to defeat the Dark Lord in the first place?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry grunted and rummaged his pockets in search of something to eat. He was annoyed, hungry and tired. They had wasted several hours at arguing, insulting each other and bickering over everything possible from their current situation and who caused it, to potion ingredients and how to prepare them. Harry didn't have much patience left anymore; it was almost midnight and the Draught they were brewing wasn't anywhere near finished yet.

Harry let out a triumphant noise when he found a long forgotten chocolate bar in his pocket, and waved it smugly in front of Malfoy's face. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and with a swift move, snatched the chocolate from Harry.

"Oi! It's mine, you prat, give it back!" Harry cried out, but Malfoy had already stepped out of his reach, opening the chocolate bar and taking a good bite from it. Malfoy gave him a gloating grin and dodged Harry's attempt at grabbing him. Malfoy danced around the laboratory keeping just out of Harry's reach and had already eaten half of the chocolate, until all of a sudden he paused in his movements and turned to look at Harry with slightly unfocused eyes. That gave Harry a chance to grab his precious chocolate back, and without wasting any time, he put the rest of the bar into his mouth. Just before he took the first bite, he stopped looking confused and took a better look at the chocolate.

"This smells weird. Broomstick handle? In chocolate?" Harry dropped the remains of the chocolate from his hand and frowned. He remembered smelling something similar in one of the Potions class a while ago, but what was it? Then a memory flashed in his mind and he remembered Ron and Hermione, and their expressions when smelling that same potion. Amortentia. Fuck!

"Malfoy, the chocolate you ate was drugged with Amortentia." Harry turned to look at Malfoy, but Malfoy just stood there, staring at Harry, frozen in place. "Malfoy?"

Harry felt an unnerving feeling creeping under his skin. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. If Malfoy was under the influence of Amortentia, Harry was definitely in trouble. He had to get away, before that blasted git started to lust after him. He turned on his heel and hastily ran towards the door. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him short. The touch was firm, but it didn't restrain him with force. It was something else that was keeping him from leaving. Something else, like an invisible force, pulled him back to Malfoy, something that Harry couldn't, or wouldn't fight back.

Harry slowly turned his head and looked Malfoy in the eyes. The look in those silvery eyes was intense and… adoring? Then Malfoy's eyes dropped to Harry's lips, and Harry licked them nervously. Something was happening, and he didn't have any idea what it was or how to stop it – and if he wanted it to stop at all. Malfoy pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in and Harry watched in odd fascination as those pale full lips approached and pressed gently on his own. The first touch was light and earnest, as if trying to persuade and assure Harry that this was the right thing to do. And oddly enough, it definitely felt like the right thing to do for Harry. He was like in a trance, accepting Malfoy's advances and responding in kind. He realized that he wanted to kiss those perfect lips, devour them – how come he hadn't wanted to do that before, was beyond him.

Malfoy's kiss turned demanding, and Harry succumbed to it. He was getting incredibly turned on, and judging by Malfoy's grinding against Harry, he was clearly aroused as well. Malfoy's tongue explored Harry's mouth thoroughly, and Harry moaned into the sensation of being so cherished, worshipped and desperately wanted for once in his life, just for being himself. He wasn't a Saviour or Boy Who Lived, he was just Harry, and Malfoy wanted him so badly just as he was. Some part of Harry's mind protested at that thought, trying to tell him that there was something wrong with the whole situation, but he didn't care; he pushed it down with the other rational thoughts that threatened to disturb his wonderful state of being on the receiving end of Malfoy's passionate attention. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy's shoulders pulling him even closer, and carded his fingers through his soft blond hair and forgot everything else.

Malfoy got rid of their clothes with swift movements, piling them on the floor as a makeshift mattress, and soon they were writhing against each other on the floor, Malfoy concentrating on giving Harry as much pleasure as possible with his hands and lips. His hands roamed Harry's body with firm possessive strokes, and his mouth followed their path with licks, nips and bites that made Harry arch up from the floor and release wanton moans and cries as his pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. Still, he wanted more, and he urged Malfoy to do just that, give him more, more, more of him.

Malfoy moved on top of him, pinning him down with his weight and never ceasing to deeply kiss him, and Harry felt safe under Malfoy's weight. Malfoy caressed his thighs, lifting them up and spreading his legs so that he got a better access to Harry's most private part. Oh yes, Harry wanted so much to be taken by his gorgeous lover and eagerly offered himself to him. With surprising patience and gentleness Malfoy prepared him, not letting Harry's increasing impatience throw him off course, and finally, finally, Harry could feel Malfoy remove his fingers from his arse and replace them with the blunt head of his cock.

It was big, bigger than his three fingers had been, and Harry cringed at the pain at first, but Malfoy didn't back off. He kept pushing steadily inside of Harry, every now and then stopping for a moment giving Harry some time to adjust, and soon the pain receded and pleasure took it's place. It got even better when Malfoy started to move in and out of Harry, slowly and carefully at first, but when Harry urged him on, he seemed to throw caution to the wind and was soon slamming into him with wild abandon. Harry met Malfoy's thrust for thrust, and Harry could feel his chest fill with warmth at the same time as a wave of heat spread from his groin to everywhere in his body, making his toes curl and fingers clench. It didn't take long until they both reached their climax; Harry stumbled over the edge first with a hoarse cry, and after a few more thrusts Malfoy followed him, moaning and biting harshly down on Harry's neck while pulsing long and copiously inside Harry.

Harry felt dizzy; most of it was due to his mind-blowing orgasm, but there was something else there, too. Everything felt perfect, for once in his life, and he didn't dare to analyse it any closer in fear of losing it. For now, he just enjoyed the feeling.

Malfoy had collapsed next to Harry and pulled him tightly against his body. He nuzzled Harry's neck and licked the bite mark soothingly.

"Now, you see, why would we argue and fight all the time, if we can make love instead?" Malfoy hummed in Harry's ear, and something in Harry's mind stirred in alarm at hearing Malfoy talking like that. The other part of his mind silenced that notion quickly, and Harry relaxed, melting into Malfoy's arms, his body and mind content.

"Mmmm… you're right. We should do this all the time," Harry mumbled sleepily and let his exhaustion take over.

Harry woke up to warm lips exploring his body, and stretched lazily.

"Malfoy? What time is it?"

"Never mind the time. I want you," Malfoy husked somewhere between Harry's navel and groin. Harry couldn't do anything but moan and give Malfoy better access to wherever he was heading to. When a warm mouth engulfed his cock, Harry didn't care about anything at all anymore, his world consisted only of Malfoy and his wicked mouth. Although Harry was still sore from their earlier activity, he wasn't complaining when first Malfoy's fingers and then his cock entered him again. This time it was more like making love than mere fucking, Malfoy being a considerate lover with tender caresses and kisses while he led them both to completion. Harry's heart almost burst with affection when he climaxed, noticing that Malfoy was still putting Harry's needs before his own, stroking and kissing him through his orgasm. It wasn't until Harry was totally spent, that Malfoy picked up his pace and thrust vigorously into Harry, all the time gazing at him with blazing eyes.

"Oh… oh…. Harry…" Malfoy panted, and Harry had to close his eyes to cherish the feeling that Malfoy's use for his first name awakened in him.

After their lovemaking and long enjoyable cuddling Harry finally stirred in Malfoy's arms.

"What are we going to do now? It's almost morning," Harry asked cautiously.

"The potion is ruined, so we need to do it again tonight. Don't you worry, love, I'll handle Slughorn. Meet me here tonight after dinner, alright?" Malfoy asked, kissing Harry's temple. Harry agreed, and they both proceeded to get dressed. Then they spent another few moments snogging, reluctant to end the night, before they parted ways, Malfoy heading for the Slytherin dorm and Harry climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry became more and more confused the further away from Malfoy he got. When he reached the Gryffindor common room, his head was bursting with questions and doubts. What the hell had happened last night? His memory was hazy, but he remembered everything very well, indeed. What had made him throw himself at Malfoy, of all people? He remembered unconditionally submitting to Malfoy's advances, and that was what bothered him the most. Had he been drugged as well? He was fairly certain that Malfoy had been drugged with Amortentia – where had that chocolate come from, anyway? Last night had felt so right and perfect, as if he was meant to be with Malfoy, and that thought was alarming by itself. He should get himself tested for the drugs, anyway. Otherwise he wouldn't have never, ever acted like that with Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The day went by in a blur. Harry didn't have time to talk to Hermione until just before dinner, and then he used the opportunity and dragged her to a secluded corner on the 3rd floor. Ron gave them an inquisitive look, but didn't comment further. He knew that they would tell him when they were ready.<p>

"Harry, what's the matter? You've been acting weird today," Hermione asked once they were alone.

"Yeah, I know. I've been feeling rather weird, too," Harry said and proceeded to tell her about what happened the previous night. Hermione listened to him without interrupting, until Harry had finished his story. She seemed quite flushed after hearing about Harry's activities with Malfoy, and when Harry stopped talking, a silence fell around them. Harry glanced worriedly at Hermione who let out a sigh and released a curl she had played with without noticing it. Then Hermione seemed as if she snapped out of a trance and her eyes sharpened.

"I think you both were drugged. Do you still have that chocolate? It sounds like Amortentia, but I'd like to perform some tests to be sure. And you didn't eat it at all?" Hermione asked, and when Harry shook his head, she frowned. "Then it's something else you were drugged with. May I try something? I know a spell that detects almost every drug used within 24 hours, so it might work with you." At Harry's nod she dug her wand from her robes pocket and whispered a spell Harry had never heard of. Nothing happened, and Hermione frowned again.

"That's strange. The spell doesn't find any drugs in you. What did it feel like, I mean last night when you were drugged?"

"Umm… I felt dizzy, I guess, and that I had to get Malfoy any way I could. He felt so perfect for me, as if we were meant for each other. Could it have been a lust potion?"

"It probably could have been, judging by your reactions to it, but the spell I used would have recognized a lust potion as well. So it obviously wasn't that. Have you ever felt any of those feelings before? Because, you know, it might be some sort of spell, too, causing you to act like that, if you were not drugged. You have experienced a lot of spells and curses before, and if you recall something familiar, it might help us to find the right one," Hermione explained.

Harry thought about it for a moment, but then he shook his head. "I think I felt something familiar at the beginning, but it was only for a fleeting moment, and I can't remember where it was the last time I felt like it. I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said apologetically.

"Don't worry, it'll come. Just tell me when you remember it. Now, give me the chocolate and I'll test it for Amortentia as soon as possible. How much did Malfoy eat? And how on earth did it end up in your pocket in the first place?"

"He ate almost half of the chocolate bar before I had a chance to snatch it from him. How long do you suppose the effects will last on him, Hermione? I mean, I have to brew that potion with him after dinner, and I'd like to know what to expect," Harry asked a little embarrassed. "As for the chocolate, I still have no clue who gave it to me. I remember someone giving it to me when we were going to the Quidditch match last week, but I was in the middle of the crowd at that time and I didn't pay attention to who it was who pushed it in my hand then."

"Harry, you should know better by now, to never eat anything if you don't know where it came from," Hermione scolded.

"I know! I was going to throw it away, but I forgot, and then when I found it, I was so hungry that I didn't care," Harry said defensively as he gave Hermione the chocolate bar he had remembered to pick up from the floor of the Potions laboratory that morning.

"Alright, we'll find out what it was, don't you worry. I'll have a look at this chocolate right after dinner. And Harry, be careful with Malfoy tonight. One dose of Amortentia should wear off in 24 hours, but I don't know how much of it was in this chocolate. Malfoy is probably still under the influence of Amortentia, so he might be quite amorous towards you tonight again." Hermione smirked and left for dinner, Harry following her.

During dinner Harry kept stealing glances at the Slytherin table and a certain blond sitting at the table. Harry was a little nervous at the forthcoming brewing session with Malfoy, and the heated stares he received from the git didn't help at all. As a matter of fact, Malfoy had been staring intently at him through most of the day, but Harry had tried to ignore it, keeping himself as far away from the Slytherin as possible. Malfoy's staring had been bothering and annoying him, especially now that he was feeling quite normal again. Last night, though, those stares would have turned him on, without a doubt. Harry shivered at recalling the previous night. If it had been any other person than Malfoy, he would have been on cloud nine and never regretted a thing. If only it would have been some beautiful girl like…

"Hermione! I remember now where it was when I felt a similar feeling like last night," Harry urgently whispered to Hermione, who sat next to him at the table.

"Where was it then?" Hermione whispered back.

"When I met Fleur and her sister for the first time. It was only for a brief moment, when I felt it last night, but I'm positive it was the same."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you absolutely sure? Malfoy isn't a Veela, at least he isn't known as one. Otherwise your reactions to it resemble a lot like being influenced by the Veela allure. I'm going to go to the library to research spells with similar effects. There might be something there, I just know it." Hermione whispered back and then straightened in her seat and cleared her throat.

"Ron, I need to go to the library. I need to research something."

"Umm… okay. I'll catch you later then," Ron said and glanced at Harry. "How about going to fly now that I've free time after dinner?"

"I can't, the bloody Potion assignment, remember?"

"Blimey, how can you stand being alone with Malfoy? He's been staring at you weirdly for the whole day," Ron complained.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's probably only two more nights. Both of the potions should be ready by then. Well, I better get going. Maybe tonight won't be so late, then. See you, Ron."

* * *

><p>Harry reluctantly left the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons. He had barely made it inside the Potions classroom when he heard urgent footsteps behind him and he was abruptly grabbed and slammed against the wall. Next thing he knew, Malfoy was pinning him against the wall and kissing him as if his life depended on him.<p>

Harry struggled, trying to get himself free of Malfoy, feeling the familiar weakness from last night for the git trying to overwhelm him. He knew he had to get away from Malfoy to keep his mind clear, but Malfoy kept him in place with his weight against his body and his lips attached to Harry's. He ceased his kissing for a moment to growl against Harry's lips, "What the hell have you done to me, Potter? I've been lusting after you the whole day and that's disgusting!"

"I haven't done anything, you prat! It was you who ate that bloody chocolate, which was drugged with Amortentia!" Harry snapped back at him, furious at being accused of something like that.

"So I've been fighting back the influence of Amortentia the whole day? Fuck!" Malfoy grunted and wrenched himself free of Harry, quickly getting some distance between them. They scowled at each other for a while, until Slughorn entered the classroom, cheerful as usual.

"So, gentlemen, you didn't finish your first potion last night, so you have to try again tonight. Same rules as before, you may leave once you have finished the potion and placed it on my table before morning. Now, off you go!" Slughorn waved his hand absentmindedly towards the small laboratory off the classroom and returned to his own quarters.

Harry and Malfoy returned to their task, and the first couple of hours went rather well, at least in Harry's opinion, as neither of them talked to each other, only speaking if it was something about the potion they were brewing.

Harry was starting to feel the familiar effects of being in close proximity to Malfoy somewhere around the third hour, but he gritted his teeth and valiantly tried to ignore it. When the brew was on the last phase and their potion was simmering for the last half an hour, Malfoy finally turned to look at Harry.

"Some explanations are in order, Potter. Why were you carrying a drugged chocolate with you? Trying to find a perfect opportunity to feed it to me?"

"No! I had no idea that the chocolate was drugged! People are always giving me things, and I didn't even suspect that this one was something so vile!" Harry exclaimed.

"So you didn't do it on purpose? You've had a thing for me for a while, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be so eager to let me shag you like you did last night," Malfoy sneered.

"I was under some influence as well, you prat. Otherwise I wouldn't have touched you with a long stick, believe me!" Harry almost shouted.

"Hah! Keep telling yourself that, Potter. I was drugged with Amortentia. What's your excuse?" Malfoy scoffed, and Harry lost it.

"You bastard! You are using Veela allure or something, I can feel it as we speak. You are the one to blame for all that happened last night! No, don't come any nearer, you hear me?" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Malfoy had already pounced on Harry and was gripping his neck painfully.

"What did you say? I'm a pureblood wizard, I don't have a drop of Veela blood in me – you better remember that in the future, Potter!" Malfoy growled threateningly.

Harry stared at the fierce silver eyes defiantly, his hands curled in tight fists, ready to punch Malfoy if the situation called for it. Malfoy stared back at him, without blinking, when all of a sudden an alarm announcing the potion was finished went off. Malfoy didn't release Harry from his grip, but reached back to turn off the flames from under the cauldron. Harry felt Malfoy's touch increasing the effects he was having on him when he was close enough to Malfoy, and he just had to challenge Malfoy a little bit more.

"Then prove it!"

"What? I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Are you scared that you might be a Veela after all? It's either that, or you're using some sort of spell that has the same effects like the Veela allure, and it's bloody well having an affect on me. So don't you dare accuse me of drugging you, arsehole!" Harry grumbled angrily and grabbed a handful of Malfoy's robes to give him a good shake or two. Malfoy's lips had twisted into a snarl and Harry found himself transfixed by the sight.

"Fuck you, Potter," Malfoy snarled, and Harry couldn't help himself any more.

"No, Malfoy, I prefer to fuck you this time," Harry growled and yanked the blond against himself, covering that perfect, snarling mouth with his own. The kiss was fierce and rough, more of dominance than arousal, but Malfoy didn't fight long. His lips devoured Harry's in overwhelming passion, and Harry had to struggle to keep up with him. He wasn't going to lose control of the situation this time, though, and he kept Malfoy under his will by distracting him with his wandering hands everywhere he could reach. He explored Malfoy's body through his clothes at first, but then he became impatient at getting more skin on skin contact. He wiggled his hands under Malfoy's robes and shirt, sliding over the smooth skin on his chest and revelled in the feel of soft, hairless skin. He came across two pert nipples that had already turned into hard pebbles, a sign of Malfoy's arousal, and that boosted Harry's confidence to explore more of Malfoy.

Harry slid his hands around to the back of Malfoy, massaging the lean muscles of his back, before running his hands lower. He passed the waistband of Malfoy's trousers and finally reached the firm, smooth globes of his arse. Harry let out a moan when he cupped them in his hands and squeezed lightly. That made Malfoy buck his hips against Harry and start grinding their erections together. Harry repeated the motion with Malfoy's buttocks and was rewarded with a long moan coming from Malfoy and the grinding intensifying. Harry was feeling dizzy – from lust or lack of oxygen, he didn't know – but he couldn't stop kissing Malfoy and caressing his wonderful body. He moved his hands to the front of Malfoy's trousers and tried to wrap his hand around Malfoy's erection, but the trousers were too tight for both his hands and Malfoy's cock. Frustrated, Harry used some wandless magic and banished the trousers. Well, he meant to banish just the trousers, but obviously he was too excited and used more magic than was necessary, and he ended up banishing all of Malfoy's clothes at the same time. Now Malfoy was standing in front of him, shivering and gloriously naked. Harry had to take a step back to have a better look at him and admire the view.

Malfoy opened his eyes and scowled at Harry at seeing him still fully clothed. He Accioed his wand and pointed it at Harry, making his clothes vanish as well. Then he smirked at Harry, pleased with himself.

"That's better," he smirked and let the wand drop to the floor.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes and lunged forward. He tackled Malfoy to the floor, casting a cushioning and warming charm to the cold floor, and resumed his exploring with renewed vigor. He shamelessly groped him, but Malfoy didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite, Malfoy writhed under him, thrust his hips against Harry's and dug his short fingernails into the skin of Harry's back. Harry wanted to kiss and bite every inch of that pale, perfect skin, and he was well on his way down Malfoy's front, when the blond became impatient and wrenched Harry's head from his skin with a tight grip on Harry's hair.

"Get on with it, already! Don't start anything you can't finish, Scarhead!" Malfoy's voice was hoarse, and oddly enough, also angry. Harry glanced down to see Malfoy's flushed face and impatient eyes blazing at him. He chuckled breathlessly, being also painfully aroused himself and more than ready to move on already.

"Alright, you bossy git, don't flip." Then Harry dove down sucking Malfoy's prick into his mouth, watching smugly when Malfoy moaned, arched his back and stopped bitching.

Harry hadn't done this before, at least not with a bloke, but fortunately he had some knowledge of the procedure, mostly based on what Malfoy had done last night, and also from what he had learned from George last summer, when they had talked about blokes. George hadn't hidden the fact that he was interested in blokes, and of course Harry had been curious. George had also taught him a good charm for lubrication and preparing, and that's what Harry was going to use now.

Malfoy flinched when Harry cast the spell, and glared up at him.

"What the hell was that, Potter?"

"Stop whining, I'm not a newbie at this any more than you are, blondie," Harry growled and his voice sounded more confident than how he felt, but he didn't give Malfoy the pleasure of letting him know that.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's legs and bent them towards his chest, crawling on his knees to position himself at Malfoy's arse. He took a moment at kneading his buttocks before grabbing his hips and sliding his own knees under Malfoy's hips. Malfoy's puckered entrance was glistening with lubrication and Harry couldn't help but slide his fingers inside, one at a time. Malfoy bucked his hips and moaned, and Harry felt a surge of lust crashing into his groin. Fuck, Malfoy was so tight even after the preparing spell; what would it be like when he pushed his cock inside? Harry didn't waste any more time wondering, removed his fingers and started to push his cock into the snug heat of Malfoy.

Oh, bloody Godric and all his founder buddies, it was an absolutely brilliant place for Harry's attention-starved cock, and if he didn't have to concentrate for not coming right fucking now, it would be the best imaginable place for that said organ to spend the rest of his days.

Harry let out a long and deep moan, trying to keep himself from slamming all the way to the hilt inside Malfoy. It would be an absolute disaster if he came before he had even started, and judging by the expression on Malfoy's face, the git expected a long and hard fuck. Concentrate, concentrate, Harry chanted to himself when he slowly pushed all the way in, and managed to evade that ominously looming tragedy. So when Malfoy started to writhe under him, indicating that he wanted more action, Harry started to slowly thrust.

Malfoy's impatience and Harry's demanding cock led them swiftly to the phase where Harry was roughly ramming into Malfoy, and Malfoy was trying his best to meet Harry's thrusts even if he didn't have much leverage in his position. Harry, on the other hand, had all the leverage he needed, and he was rapidly approaching his climax, with or without Malfoy, it seemed. Realizing that, Harry released one of Malfoy's legs from his grip and wrapped his hand around Malfoy's shaft, stroking it urgently. Relieved, Harry noticed Malfoy slowly tumbling towards – and finally over - the edge, taking Harry with him.

Harry collapsed on top of Malfoy, who let out an annoyed grunt. "Get off me, you're heavy!"

Harry rolled over onto his side and sighed contentedly. He pulled Malfoy into his arms and oddly enough, Malfoy didn't even try to get away from his embrace, he just snuggled closer and closed his eyes. They were comfortable, cuddling just like this, until Malfoy jerked awake and away from Harry's arms.

"The potion! I hope for your sake, Potter, that it isn't ruined! Merlin, if it's not good enough…" Malfoy's muttering faded when he stood up and rushed to the work table, where their potion had been simmering before they had forgotten all about it. Fortunately Malfoy had been in his right mind long enough to turn the fire off from under the cauldron.

Malfoy sighed in relief; the potion seemed to be okay. He ladled the potion into a vial and then got dressed, avoiding looking at Harry the whole time.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked drowsily from his resting place on the floor.

"I'm submitting the potion and getting away from here," Malfoy replied sharply.

"Wait a minute, what about us? You're probably not under the influence of Amortentia anymore, but I can still feel the spell or allure, or whatever. What are we going to do about it?" Harry cried out.

"Potter, there isn't any us, try to get it into your thick skull. I'm not using any spells or allures, or whatever as you so intelligently put it. I think you better stop insulting me with your talk about Veela; I'm definitely not one and both I and my ancestors will thank you for never mentioning it again. Good night, Potter," Malfoy sneered and left the laboratory without looking back.

Harry laid stunned for a while. He knew very well that Malfoy was an insolent prat, and arrogant as hell, but why was he so badly offended about Harry's suggestion that he might be a Veela? Veelas were beautiful and magical beings, and Harry admired them very much. Resigned, Harry sighed and started to get dressed as well. He cleaned up the mess they had made, and returned back to the Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the night.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he noticed Hermione lounging on the sofa sound asleep. She had a large tome opened in her lap, and Harry went to put it away and put a blanket on her. Hermione woke up just when Harry lifted the heavy book from her lap and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you're back! I was waiting for you!"

"It's late, you should have gone to bed already. Did you find something then?"

"Well, not exactly, but that's a good thing. At least there's less possibilities left now. I didn't find anything in the library, and then I went to see Professor Flitwick, but he didn't know any such spells that could imitate the allure."

"So, we're back at the starting point, aren't we? If there isn't a spell that could have been used, and Malfoy vehemently denies that he's a Veela, then what can it be then?" Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

"Not necessarily. Harry, don't give up just yet. I suspected that Malfoy would deny everything, whether because he doesn't know or he doesn't want to accept it, so I owled Fleur. She is willing to help us, and she's able to gather some information from the Veela society that we can't, so there's still a good chance to find out what is it that influences you so strongly." Hermione soothingly patted Harry's arm and stood up, stretching her obviously stiff muscles. "Oh, how was Malfoy tonight, was he still under the influence of Amortentia? Because that's what it was in the chocolate."

"Yeah, he was still under the influence, but he was fighting it off." Harry blushed at the memory.

"What, did you fight again?"

"Umm… sort of, at first, but then…" Harry's voice faded in embarrassment.

"You slept with him again, didn't you?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded. "Oh, Harry."

Hermione squeezed his arm on her way to the girls' dorm. "Try to get some sleep, Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione, and thanks," Harry replied and shuffled towards his own dorm.

* * *

><p>The next day was a trying day for Harry. He was tired and in a bad mood, and Malfoy's constant scowling and snarky remarks didn't help. Actually, now that he thought about it, the heated stares from yesterday were much more easier to accept than these hateful looks he received today. Harry tried to ignore it, but it still made him feel under the weather.<p>

Slughorn had accepted their potion for the last night, and expected them to brew the other potion tonight. Harry wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering the current situation, but there was nothing he could do but just to bear it. What was Malfoy's problem anyway? Harry hadn't done anything wrong – well, maybe insisting about that Veela inheritance hadn't been wise considering Malfoy's reaction to it, but there had been nothing else that would have spurred Malfoy into a fit like this. He would never understand that git, that much was obvious.

That night they went to the small laboratory and started to brew the potion quite much like the previous night, in heavy silence. Harry felt that weird influence starting to creep over him, and Malfoy's grim appearance made it harder for him to bear. After a couple of hours of tense silence, Harry had had enough.

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't know what I did this time, but I don't think it's fair of you to act like this. We shared two nights together, and we didn't have these kind of problems then," Harry started.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. There's nothing between us but the old rivalry, and I'd rather keep it that way, thank you very much. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a potion to brew," Malfoy said with a freezing voice.

"What's your problem, Malfoy? You can't be on civilized terms with anyone these days, can you?" Harry cried out helplessly.

Malfoy turned to look at him. "I'm not a Veela, and you better stop spreading rumours about it," he sneered.

"What makes you so panicked about Veelas? They are wonderful creatures, it's not a shame if you are one," Harry tried to reason with him, but Malfoy was beyond reasoning now.

"I just said that I'm not a Veela and I don't want to hear about it anymore, got that, Scarface?" Malfoy slammed his fist into the work table making their cauldron jump in it's cradle, and Harry decided it best not to push him any further. Somewhere deep inside, though, he had a feeling as if he had been a huge disappointment to someone very dear to him, and that thought made him incredibly sad.

They finished their potion in silence; neither of them dared to break the silence however tense and awkward it was. When they delivered the vial to Slughorn's desk, they parted ways without even a glance or nod to each other. Harry felt awfully empty deep inside.

The emptiness inside Harry increased with every passing day, until a week later when he was feeling extremely anxious and miserable. Even Ron and Hermione couldn't pull him out of his gloominess. He just wanted to be alone, far away from anyone who tried to cheer him up or chat with him – he just couldn't stand any of it right now.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Harry went to the Quidditch pitch to fly for a while before the practices started. He was alone, because Ron had some mysterious things to do. He had just opened the door to the broom shed, when he heard a voice inside the shed say, "Come on, Malfoy, just one kiss. You've been begging for it for days, haven't you?"<p>

Harry snapped. He slammed the door closed behind him and stomped inside the shed to see Malfoy being pinned against the wall, looking uneasy, and Seamus Finnigan leaning into him with a leer.

"What the hell is going on in here? Seamus, what the fuck are you doing?" Harry exploded.

"Fuck off, Harry. I have some unfinished business with our Ice Prince here," Seamus growled without looking at Harry. Malfoy seemed to struggle in Seamus' grip and Harry didn't think but acted. He had his wand in hand in less than a second and he cast a Hurling Hex on Seamus. Harry was actually surprised to see that the hex worked on Seamus, because he had only heard it used before on a broomstick. Nevertheless, Seamus was thrown against the wall and Malfoy used the opportunity to run out of the shed without a glance to either of the Gryffindors.

Seamus jumped up from the floor where he had sagged after the hex, and tried to attack Harry, but Harry kept his wand pointed at Seamus.

"Don't even try, Seamus. Now, answer my question: What the hell were you doing?"

"That's none of your business, Harry. Now back off!"

"It's my business, if I catch you attacking one of our schoolmates like that. What did Malfoy do to you to make you react like that? I know he's capable of a lot of things, but you've never done anything like that before. It isn't like you, Seamus!" Harry shouted angrily.

Seamus had the decency to lower his gaze and look a little sheepish, "Look, Harry, Malfoy has been tempting me for days now. He obviously wants me to fuck him, but he's a terrible tease, you know? Never letting me catch him properly."

"I think you have misunderstood, Seamus. I don't think that Malfoy has been teasing or flirting with anyone."

"Of course you'd say that, Harry. You want to have him for yourself. Now, back off and leave me alone," Seamus snarled. "And don't come between me and Malfoy, if you know what's good for you."

Seamus left, slamming the door behind him, and Harry stood stunned in place. What the hell was happening at Hogwarts these days? He went to choose a broomstick, but then he realized that he wasn't in the mood for flying anymore. There were too many disturbing thoughts in his head and he needed to talk to someone. As usual, that someone would be Hermione.

Harry found her in the library – where else would she be? – and together they found an unoccupied table in the farthest corner of the library. They sat heads bent together and Harry told her what had happened in the broom shed. Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Oh, this confirms my suspicions, Harry. That's great! I received an owl from Fleur this morning. She said that she had managed to track a faint trace of a Veela in Malfoy's family line, at least she thinks that one of the Malfoy ancestors is a Veela or at least part-Veela. She has even contacted one of the Veela counsellors to get it confirmed, but she hasn't received a response yet. Anyway, she thinks that Malfoy might have some Veela traits, if even one of his ancestors is a Veela. However, that doesn't mean that Malfoy himself is a Veela, even if he has some traits like allure, for example. He might…"

"Hermione, wait a minute. I don't understand a word you're saying. So, both you and Fleur think that Malfoy might have some Veela blood in his veins, but he still isn't a Veela, right?"

"Exactly! Malfoy may or may not know that, or he just doesn't want anyone to know. If he's a Veela, he should have come into his inheritance over a year ago. Anyway, Fleur and I think that the only explanation is that the influence you felt emanating from him is Veela allure. That's why you couldn't resist him when you were brewing. I just don't understand, why his allure activated just then. Are you sure that nothing else happened in there that might have triggered his allure?"

"Yeah, nothing else but that bloody Amortentia…"

"Harry, that's it! That might have triggered the allure! I'll have to research that more to know for certain. But how can we make Malfoy admit that he's possibly part-Veela if he's so deep in denial? And why is his allure influencing others now, after the two of you have obviously mated? There's so many questions, and…"

"Whoa, Hermione, stop right there, will you? I don't think it's any of our business if Malfoy's a Veela or not, and if he's using his allure or not. He doesn't want anything to do with me, remember? Let's just leave him alone, alright? Let him do whatever he wants. I don't think we've mated or anything. If we had, he wouldn't hate me this badly, would he?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip looking deep in thought. Then she straightened in her seat and gave a pointed look at Harry.

"Alright, Harry, we'll leave him alone for now, but I will continue my research. I just need to know what's happening with him."

Harry nodded and left the library, giving Hermione the privacy to continue her research. He decided to go and see what Ron was doing. Maybe he was already back from his mysterious mission.

As it turned out, Ron didn't return until lunch time. When Harry and Hermione noticed him entering the Great Hall he looked more or less out of his depth. He had dressed in his best robes, combed his hair neatly, and he was holding a huge bunch of flowers in his arms. Harry glanced questioningly at Hermione and saw her blushing and smiling brightly in anticipation. Harry couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Obviously Ron had finally found his courage to pop the big question.

Both of their expressions turned confused and then stunned, when Ron didn't head to the Gryffindor table as they had expected, but strode with confident strides towards the Slytherin table, where he stopped next to Malfoy. A heavy silence filled the air, as every student present held their breath to hear what was said.

Ron cleared his throat. "Err… Draco, I know this must come as a surprise, but I've been attracted to you for a long time now, and I'm asking your permission to start officially courting you. Would you go out with me tonight?" Ron's face turned bright red, when he realized everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him in disbelief.

Malfoy jumped to his feet, snapped, "Bloody hell, not you too!" and left the Great Hall in a hurry. Ron just stood there, looking miserable, as if not quite comprehending what had gone wrong. Then he seemed to snap out of his trance, looked around with a horrified expression on his face and made his escape.

Harry and Hermione gaped at each other, speechless, and Harry felt sorry for Hermione. She had expected – well, everyone had expected Ron to finally propose to Hermione, but instead, Ron had marched straight to Malfoy, asking him out. Whether there was Veela allure involved or not, Ron would not be getting out of this unscathed. Whenever he came back to his senses, he would have to work hard and learn to grovel, not to mention living with the whole school talking behind his back, if he ever wanted to get back into Hermione's good graces. Well, thinking about that, Harry realized that he felt sorry for Ron, too, after all.

* * *

><p>The next few days were interesting, to say the least. Ron looked ashamed and depressed. Hermione didn't talk to him at all, and if she had something to say to Ron, Harry had to act as their mediator. It was annoying, but Harry stuck to it, knowing that in a week or two, Hermione would eventually come to her senses and would forgive Ron. It wasn't all his fault, after all.<p>

Nobody seemed to pay attention to the Golden Trio, though, because everyone was busy watching the drama bubbling around Malfoy. Everywhere he went, he had admirers and suitors chasing after him from both gender. Harry had lost count after fifty, and that was the count from day one. It seemed as if Ron's brave coming out had opened the flood-gates, and now everyone affected were thinking that they had a chance with Malfoy. The man of their dreams didn't seem impressed. If anything, Malfoy looked more and more stressed with each passing day, and he was constantly glancing over his shoulder as if afraid that someone would catch him from behind. Maybe someone had, Harry thought, remembering the broom shed and Seamus, who acted so possessive towards Malfoy. Harry had been discreetly watching Malfoy's back whenever he had a chance, and he had already saved Malfoy from at least two aggressive attacks. Fortunately most of Malfoy's admirers were harmless and they were easily chased away with Malfoy's scathing sneer and sharp words.

Every morning at breakfast a huge flock of owls targeted Malfoy and dropped a ridiculous amount of gifts and love letters on him, covering the Slytherin table and it's occupants with them. After the first day, many of Malfoy's housemates preferred to sit as far away from him as possible.

The most desperate suitors had been placing mistletoe all around the castle, in hopes that they'd catch Malfoy passing under them and thus give them a perfect excuse to kiss him. Some of them even carried a couple of mistletoes in their pockets, waiting for a good chance to act when the opportunity struck. None of those idiots seemed to care that it was still over two months until Christmas.

After two days of Malfoy-infused chaos at Hogwarts, Harry noticed Hermione looking frighteningly determined. He pulled her to the side on their way to dinner, and asked her what was happening.

"I had to do something, Harry. This is unacceptable, the Headmistress should do something about this whole situation."

Harry sighed. "What did you do, Hermione? I told you not to intervene. Malfoy wanted to do this his own way, why didn't you let him?"

"This is already out of control, Harry. I think his allure has gone haywire after he denied his bonding with you. Fleur agrees with me, so you better trust us. I told McGonagall all of what's happened so far and what we have found out with Fleur. I think she believed me and now she's doing something about this situation."

"Malfoy won't thank you for that, Hermione, that's for sure."

"I don't care. I just want this farce to end. This isn't a school anymore, this is a mad house." Hermione scowled at Harry with such fierceness that Harry dropped the issue for now.

Malfoy didn't appear at dinner, neither at breakfast the next morning. There was a rumour that Malfoy's mother had been seen at Hogwarts the previous night, and she had taken her son with her when she left the school. Upon hearing that, the emptiness inside Harry became even worse, threatening to drown him in despair.

Hermione had been watching Harry for days now, and she noticed his emotional decline. The second day of Malfoy's absence, Hermione cornered Harry after classes and demanded to talk with him in private. They wandered out of the castle, far away from curious ears around them.

"Now, Harry, I can see that something is wrong with you, and quite badly at that. Tell me," Hermione asked.

At first, Harry didn't feel comfortable opening his heart to Hermione, but without him really realizing it, everything he had kept inside himself came out in a rush. He told Hermione everything, how he had felt empty after Malfoy had kicked him out of his life and how lost he had been since. He admitted how painful it had been to see Malfoy being courted by the others, and how he had wanted to hex everyone who got too close to him. He knew Malfoy was an insolent and arrogant prat, but Harry had feelings for him. It was difficult to stay away from him, but Harry wanted to respect his wishes and give him the space he obviously needed. Harry was mortified to see how much Malfoy's behaviour affected him, especially when Malfoy didn't seem to care about him in the slightest bit. Harry admitted, that he didn't know what to do.

After Harry had poured his hurt feelings out, Hermione watched him with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she took a deep breath and started lecturing.

"I can't believe you, Harry. Why didn't you do something, if you felt that way? Malfoy is a prat and you know it. It's good that you respect his wishes, but you have to make him also respect yours. What's gotten into you, Harry? You are not the same Harry who fought Voldemort and didn't let anybody stop him. You are not Malfoy's lackey, you are his equal. So stop whining and get your man, Harry! Make him listen to you! If he still wants nothing to do with you, then it's his loss, but at least then you would have done everything in your power to make him yours!"

Hermione was flushed and vibrating with restless energy, and Harry could do nothing but gape at her. He had never seen her like that. She had never talked to him like that. Somehow, her lecturing made Harry see what he should do, and he hastily thanked her and hugged her fiercely, before running back to the castle to do exactly what he needed to do.

When Harry strode past the Great Hall, he saw several students gathered in the hall watching something. He pushed past the circle of onlookers and saw Malfoy in the middle of the crowd struggling against Seamus. Seamus had a good grip on him and was forcefully trying to kiss him. Malfoy protested loudly and fought back, but Seamus was stronger. Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw Harry, but Harry didn't so much as slow his pace when he entered the scene.

"Oi, Seamus, let him go, right fucking now!" Harry yelled.

"Fuck off, Harry. He's mine!" Seamus snarled.

Harry didn't even stop to dig his wand out of his pocket; he just raised his hand and cast a wandless Hurling Hex on Seamus, all the while striding towards Malfoy. From the corner of his eye he noticed Seamus flying across the hall, several onlookers dodging the unlucky flying suitor, and then Harry reached Malfoy's side, grabbing him by his arm.

"Show-off," Malfoy muttered, but allowed Harry to drag him away from the scene.

"We need to talk, Malfoy," Harry growled, not even looking at Malfoy, but trying to find a place for them to have some privacy. The other students stumbled out of their way seeing Harry's dark, enraged expression, and even Malfoy didn't dare to say a word. When they reached the place Harry remembered, a hidden corridor behind an ancient tapestry on the third floor, Harry spun Malfoy around to meet his furious glare.

"Now, Malfoy, let's settle this once and for all. I don't know what your problem is, but I want you, even if you are an insufferable git. Maybe I needed the wake-up call with your allure, but I don't care if you're a Veela or not, I don't care about things like that, I just care about you! Merlin knows, I've seen you at your worst, but I've also seen you at your best and I love that side of you. So I'm ready to take a chance. Are you?" Harry was nearly breathless when he finished his little speech, and watched Malfoy expectantly.

"I'm not," Malfoy whispered.

"What?" Harry's face fell and he felt sick in his stomach. Malfoy had rejected him? "Well, I won't bother you anymore then. Have a good life, Malfoy." Harry turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"I'm not a Veela, you idiot. My mother took me to a Veela healer, who has expertise in Veela inheritance. She conducted a lot of tests, and the result is that I'm not a Veela," Malfoy explained.

"What about the allure? You certainly emitted a lot of that, seeing how many other students fell for it."

Malfoy shuddered. "Yes, that is the only trait of Veela I have. According to the healer, the Amortentia triggered that part of me to activate, and that's where you came into the picture. The allure made you to fall for me, but when we didn't continue it, it considered that we'd failed and started to radiate with a vengeance, trying to entice other suitable people for me. That was horrible!"

"And now you just have to fight the unwanted suitors off your back, is it?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No, you dolt. I just have to choose the one I want, and the allure deactivates, until we break up. Then it probably activates again, making sure that I don't have to stay alone for a long time."

"How convenient for you. What are you going to do?"

"Choose, of course. That's why I came back."

"Alright. When are you going to choose, and who?" Harry asked slowly.

"Now. You." Malfoy looked intently into his eyes, and Harry shivered.

"Me? You're choosing me? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Stop playing games with me! Last time when I asked, you said that there's nothing between us but the old rivalry, and that you wanted to keep it that way. What has changed?" Harry argued against his better judgement. His head screamed at him to go and claim that arrogant prick now that he was amenable, and not analyse it any closer, but his rational side wanted some explanations. All of this had been so confusing, and he wanted to understand what had happened.

"I was terrified of the possibility of being a Veela. First of all, I'm a pure-blood wizard and that's really important for the Malfoys. I just couldn't be the first Malfoy contaminated with a filthy creature blood…"

"But you weren't! There's at least one Veela or part-Veela in your ancestors!" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, I know that now. Secondly, if I wanted to start something with you, I didn't want it to happen because I was a Veela who allured you into something that you didn't really want. I wanted you to want me for who I was, not for something I had lured you into."

"I know it's unbelievable, but I really want you for who you are. How about you?"

Malfoy raised his pale eyebrow, "Of course I want myself just the way I am. I'm perfect, you know."

"I didn't mean that, you prat. I want to know, why would you want me?" Harry was getting a little exasperated at Malfoy's games.

"That's a good question. Definitely not because you're a Gryffindork. Well, maybe it's that I can trust you, and you care for me, and you're strong – I loved that wandless hex in the hall, by the way – and you're ready to fight for me. You're not sore for the eyes, either. Fuck, that makes you a Gryffindor, doesn't it?"

Harry didn't give Malfoy any more chances to go on with his rambling, and grabbed him from the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry felt all the emptiness inside him filling with joy and happiness, now that he finally had his man willingly in his arms. When they broke the kiss to get some air, Harry smiled at Malfoy – he would really have to learn to call him Draco from now on – and cupped his smooth, pale cheek in his palm.

"So it wasn't any bonding or other creature thing that made me feel so empty and hollow during your absence?" Harry asked with a little bit of wonder in his voice.

"Nope. It was all me." Draco said smugly. "But I still blame the chocolate."

"Well, I don't. If anything, I think I love chocolate now even more than ever."

The End


End file.
